Speckled Dust and Dark Shadows
by CharmedPluto
Summary: Sonic/Dust an Elysian Tail. While on a mission to destroy a weapons cache, Shadow witnesses a new creature being brought to the world of Mobius. He now can sense an unusual evil afoot. Just who is this so-called Sen-Mithrarin? And what connection does he have with this new presence that calls itself Destroyer?
1. Chapter 1

**Speckled Dust and Dark Shadows Ch 1**

It was dark on a cold winter night. By the lack of a moon out I could tell that either tonight was ending or that it was a new moon. I was sure it was the previous. I looked at my wristwatch 0500 GUN Military time. Looking up I slowly crawl forward, the dirt and grim sliding silently underneath my stomach. As of right now, Operation SPARKTHEHAYSTACK is ago. My objective is to get inside the compound to the west of here and figure out what exactly is going on while destroying the weapons caches there. A rudimentary mission if one were to ask me. Now why they'd sent me in I'll never know. I crawled for another three minutes before I looked at my watch. Blackbeard should've been on station by know. I dropped my sunglasses over my eyes pulling up my HUD, I didn't see any friendly fireteams out there. I looked to the east and I could've swore I saw a blue silhouette against the darkness. I stared perplexed, wondering what I'd just seen. I shook my head, I could wonder once my mission was over. I rolled forward and started crawling again. I keyed my radio a moment later after still not seeing any sign of Blackbeard.

"Blackbeard this is Moonblood, status?" I whispered.

The comns stayed silent as I crawled along the grass in the new day's dew. It made me shiver and it soaked my ACU to the point of saturation. I ignored my body's sudden chill and pressed forward.

"Blackbeard this is Moonblood, status report over?" I asked again.

"Moonblood this is base, Blackbeard is unavailable at this time, break; orders are to proceed with the mission over,"

"Rodger that base, going radio silent, next contact in twenty mikes out."

I let the channel shut and started crawling again. This mission just got all the more harder now that I didn't have a team to help me if I got into a jam. Nevertheless I kept crawling. You know me as Moonblood at the moment, but that's not my real name, rather just a call-sign for this mission. I'm Shadow. Yes, that Shadow, the Ultimate Life-form Shadow. What most people of Mobius consider the worlds greatest anti-hero. This is my real job though. I'm a soldier, SpecOps if you want to narrow it down. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army and I'm one of the absolute best. This mission however I will say was one of the strangest mission's I've ever embarked on. Robotnik was active again and this time he wanted to cause a Chaos Control for reasons unknown, probably to power more robots. My objective is to get in and shut down the facility, I'm to take Robotnik alive if at all possible. Finally I get to the edge of the brush. I look at my watch again. It's now 0512. I grin, perfect. Now I slip under a fence through a hole I'd dug yesterday. I always make preparations for any missions, even if it means visiting the A.O. a little early. Three days ago I hacked the cameras to start looping on command. I wiggled under the fence and pull myself through to the other side, bringing my M416 to bare. Peering around the corner, I can see a few mechs patrolling the building where the CIC is. I leave that alone, my objective is first the armory then the laboratories. I slide passed the patrol, a slick black shadow against the cold night. Before I make it to the armory I check my watch, 0513. I've still got time, good. I press my hand to the scanner and the door opens. I'd hacked myself into the system the same day I hacked the cameras. In a quick step I slip inside and set the cameras to loop. There's a single guard. Human by the look of it. I sling my rifle and draw my M6 combat knife, then slide behind him and take him to the ground quietly and quickly. I stow the body out of the way. I turn on the camera attached to my sunglasses and start recording what's inside the armory. It's typical gear in here, small mechs, guns, knives, bullets, stuff like that. I then spot something that looks somewhat like the Stargate from that old show from forever ago. I keep documenting and look at my watch, 0520. I radio in.

"Moonblood to base are you seeing this?" I asked.

"Affirmative, streaming Moonblood's live feed of a large weapons depot."

"Orders?"

"Plant a remote det-charge in the ammo supply. Make you're way to the labs and figure out what that Stargate looking thing is for."

"Rodger that base Moonblood is oscar mike."

The feed ends just in time for the door to open. I dive behind an ammo crate placing a pack of C-4 explosive on it. I peer over the crate. There's Robotnik and one of his robots, it looks like Bokkun.

"Doc. I understand inpatients but do we really have to be up this early?" he asks.

"Please Bokkun, I have to know if this ultimate warrior exists, if he does then he may prove useful."

Ultimate warrior? Is he referring to me? The Ultimate Life-form is my title after all.

"Alright, but if this backfires you're on your own."

"Initiate the start up script Bokkun."

The little robot starts entering commands on the gate's console. I hear a whirring sound and sense a steady rise in Chaos Energy.

"Gate stabilizing doctor. Open in three seconds."

I see Robotnik sneer and evil smirk. The arc-like gate starts to glow and a moment later I sense a sharp jump in Chaos Energy. What on Chaos green Mobius is this thing? I can only sit by and wait now. Out of no where a jet of molten magma fires out of the portal, prompting Robotnik to get out of the way which he does. The lava instantly cools and sitting on top of the cooling obsidian is what looks like a Mobian, in blue robes, he's a vulpine by the look of it, his fur is a strange shade of sky blue. His robes are charred from the ashes. I can also see he's bleeding from what look like slash wounds. Some warrior, he's so beat up that he's probably already dead. I make sure to record the whole event. I see Robotnik pick the Mobian-esque fox and carry him bridal style out of the armory after Bokkun shuts the portal down. I can sense however that the fox is in fact alive, he's just barely alive.

"Moonblood to base did you see that?"

"Affirmative Moonblood, divert objective, follow Robotnik and gather what intel you can."

"What about the labs?"

"Forget the labs, track that thing."

"Copy that."

I follow Robotnik. Thirty minutes tick off of my mission's clock and finally I managed to get into a building that serves as Robonik's medical wing. He set's the beaten-up vulpine into a stasis pod sets the oxygen mask over his muzzle and seals the pod before flooding it with medical cocktails.

"Start analyzing his DNA Bokkun." Robotnik orders.

"Right," Bokkun enter's some commands into a console nearby so fast it almost makes me jealous...almost.

"His vitals are stable doctor."

"We'll let him rest, and check on him at around seven."

"Going back to bed?" Bokkun asks.

Robotnik nods yawns and leaves the medical wing. Bokkun lags behind staring at the pod and finally leaves. I notice that they've stripped the male of his robes and folded them neatly on the table. I emerge from the shadows after they leave and start documenting the computer screens data. I then make sure to get plenty of shots of the vulpine in stasis. I look around and decide to go through the robes vulpine was previously wearing. I don't find any kind of identification in his pocket. I do find what looks currency of some kind, though I've never seen coins like these before. I store them back in the pocket I found them in. Though he came bursting out of a portal on a lava flow his robes aren't really that badly damaged. They seem just covered in soot and dust, the most burn I can see is on the sleeves, which really aren't that bad, they're scarred black though that'd probably wash out. I leave the robes alone after looking through them and walk up to the pod. I cross my arms.

"Who in the world are you? Are you friend or foe?" I ask no one really.

Out of no where though his eyes open and he's staring at me, with sky blue eyes full of fear and panic. He starts looking around and I notice on the console that his vitals have spiked. I motion him to calm down but it doesn't work. He continues thrashing until he accidentally knocks the mask off of his face. That's when I start to get worried.

"Hey, calm down man!" I say, "Put that mask back on and take a deep breath."

But he doesn't respond, instead he falls unconscious and just floats there. I run to the pod controls and drain it. The fluid rushes out of the bottom of the container and he slumps over laying against the side of the pod. I open the pod and bring his figure to the floor. Quickly, I start chest compressions. Right off I notice he's fairly lean. Lithe kinda like a runner but at the same time he's ripped with muscle. I keep at it, cause he's not waking up. After about two minutes straight I start to get worried that he's dead when a poultice of chemicals eject out of his mouth and he starts to cough. I sigh in relief.

"That's right kid just keep breathing."

I see by the look in his eyes that he's dazed and a little loopy. He clearly doesn't know what's happening. Then his sky-blue eyes blink twice and he sits up.

"NO GINGER!" he shouts.

"Shh!" I respond, "You've got to be quiet kid."

He looked around and then right at me, he backs away immediately.

"Who are you? Do you work for Giaus?"

I arc an eye ridge at that, "Who the hell is Giaus?"

"So you don't know who he is?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, then that means we won and he's really dead..."

I offer him a hand which he takes to get to his feet and he immediately covers himself.

"Your clothes are over there." I flick my thumb over my shoulder towards the counter where his robes are. He goes over there and dresses himself.

"Aharah isn't here. Fidget too."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down a minute there. Who are you talking about?"

"My sword and a close friend of mine."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes, three actually."

I tilt my head, "So what are you called?"

"Some call me Jin, others Cassius, but most people call me Sen-Mithrarin: He Who is Born of the Dust."

"Okay so Dust for short. Do you know where you are?"

He shakes his head no.

"Do you remember your mother's maiden name?"

"I don't have parents."

I start to hum in thought, "Where are you from Dust?"

"Elysium,"

Now I'm really lost, "You mean the place where Greek Heroes go when they die?"

"No, Elysium wasn't a place of death. At least not before General Giaus launched a campaign to slaughter the Moonbloods."

"Moonblood, Moonblood, we're showing a large number of hostiles closing in on your position over."

Dust takes a step back, "You're a Moonblood?"

I shake my head in denial, "That's my call sign, c'mon we've gotta get outta here."

Without questioning me, Dust follows me as the door bursts open and ten small mechs supporting a small group of humans all armed with AK74Ms storm inside looking for me. I motion Dust to stay quiet and we manage to slip outside before the alarm sounds.

"RUN!" I bark.

The two of us take off as Robotnik emerges from his quarters with a toothbrush still in his mouth and what looks like pajamas on. I ignore it.

"DAMN YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" He curses as I keep running keeping Dust in front of me. I look over my shoulder and see multiple contacts closing in behind us. I draw my weapon and open fire. Two enemies drop instantly and I turn back to see Dust covering his ears. I force him to move to the fence where I came in.

"Go, through that hole!" I motion to the hole I came in through with my foot. Dust starts to crawl as I keep shooting disabling three of the mech and incaping two humans and a Mobian cat. When Dust is on the other side I flash-step to the other side know that now it doesn't matter is the base's sensors detect it. I motion to Dust to keep running as I whip out the detonator for the C-4 and click it. I hear a dull roar from behind us and feel a rush of heat.

"Moonblood to base, target destroyed, I have an HVI that need's evac now. Heading to primary extraction." I key.

I glance at my watch 0545. I see Dust lagging behind. I slow my run but not by much and drape him over my shoulder and take off at full speed which launches me at Mach 1 toward the primary extraction point.

"Copy that, evac is on station Moonblood."

I arrived with Dust on my shoulders whom is now scared shit-less. I put him on the seat and strap him in as our helicopter takes back into the air.

"What the hell is going on!" He shouts over the engines.

"You should really take a load off son, you look like you were just beat to hell and back!" I reply.

Dust continues asking questions which I try to answer but the helo's blades are making it difficult to hear.

"Hey!" I say cutting him off, "Just wait til we land, It'll be easier to explain without these blades going!"

A few minutes go by when chopper shifts. I noticed that out of the lead side is a group of jets flying out way.

"Enemy fast movers!" I shouted. They released their payload and veer skyward. I grabbed the nearest person and a parachute before bailing out of the side. What I noticed right as the missiles strike the helicopter was the person I was holding. Obviously Dust has never been sky diving before so...yeah.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" He shouts as we continue to fall. I pull the chute and we suddenly decelerate so much so that I almost drop Dust. I managed to land us in a clearing about a quarter mile from where the chopper was when it got hit.

"You really are one crazy hedgehog." he tells me.

"Yeah yeah tell me something I don't know." I replied looking around and draw my weapon, "We aren't safe here, quick into the forest the secondary evac point isn't far from here."

Dust falls into step behind me as I rush into the woods.

"Keep your eyes open for any bad guys. They'll kill me and take you hostage if they find us I guarantee it."

Dust nods as we continue.

"Mayday mayday, this is Moonblood to base, our evac's toast, we're reverting to secondary extraction point."

"Copy that Moonblood, Titan three is heading to secondary extraction point. Out."

I pick up that the pace and continue ahead. I slide onto a road and follow it south and as soon as I sense something I spin around and point my rifle down the road. Only Dust is back there and he looks winded, like this is the most he's run in a long time. I motion him ahead.

"Just three miles to go Dust, c'mon we can make it!" I shout at him.

Dust pushed himself at that moment and passes me in time for a truck to come flying after us. It has an M240B on the top of the cabin and at least three or four men armed with AK74Ms. My eyes widened as I jerked my rifle to point at the driver.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" I yell and open fire. Dust cuts to his left and disappeared into the brush.

I manage to hit the driver and the truck swerves to a stop after crashing into a tree. I keep firing killing two of the men but the machine gun operator jerks the weapon to face me and opens fire. I dive out of the way as bullets stitch along the dirt path after me. I don't let up. The gunner drops a moment later and I take off now having run out of bullets.

"Dust?" I call, "Dust?"

I don't get an answer.

"Dust where are you?" I call again.

Then I heard a scream and a body comes flying passed me. It crashes into a tree and slumps to the ground. Looking him over, it's one of Robotnik's men. I turn to see the very person I'm looking for walking towards me with a thick branch held in a reverse grip in hand.

"I told you to lay down your arms or be annihilated." Dust says pointing with the stick.

"What are you?" the male asks.

Before Dust can answer I spot the final person sneaking up on him. I squeeze the trigger and his head snaps back. Dust spun around to see the knife in his would-be assassin's hand. By the time he turned back though the man was gone.

"C'mon tough guy, let's get the hell out of here." I tell him.

Dust took the assassin's knife and looked it over.

"It's awfully small for a dagger," he commented.

"That's cause we don't fight with swords anymore kid, it's time you got used to one of these." I picked up a fallen AK74M and toss it to him.

"Quick pull the trigger one-oh-one, shoulder it."

That's when he pointed it at me.

"WHOA!" I said grabbing the barrel and forcing it away, "We're on the same team here."

He looks at me lost.

"Look along the top of the weapon, you see those two things in the back and that thing in the front how they line up?"

He nodded.

"That's your sights. What you're doing right now is called aiming down your sights. Focus on your foresight, which is this one."-I tap the AK's foresight, "And slowly squeeze the trigger."

He slips his finger into the trigger guard and slowly pulls. He jumps not ready when the weapon discharge, but at least he hits the target which was the tree he was now pointing the weapon at.

"This is all so strange to me. I'd prefer my sword." he says picking up his impromptu weapon and leaving the rifle.

I shrug, "Fine but don't expect me to cover your ass every time we get into a firefight."

We proceed to the extraction without another word exchanged.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been more then a few minutes before Dust and I had run into more trouble. Ahead of us, a group of enemies were blocking the river bank in the distance.

"That's weird," I muttered as I hide behind a tree, Dust not too far behind me, "Those aren't Robotnik's men,"

"What do you mean?" Dust asked

"When last I looked, Dust," I pointed to one of them, "Robotnik's troops don't wear armor like that."

That about when Dust noticed that they were wearing what looked like Roman armor. In the center of the group was what looked like a commander of sorts, this guy wore very ornate armor. His left shoulder plate was spiked on the outward edge. The forearm plating was jagged and reminded me of a game I'd played once.

"They..." Dust said, "Th...those are Giaus' men!"

I gave Dust a look, "You've got some explaining to do once were out of this little hellhole."

I leveled my M416 and took a single shot at the leader. his head snapped back and he crumpled like a sack of potatoes. The rest of them turned and for some reason, be it preference or a regulation, they drew swords. I fired three more times before the other six or so men realize what was happening and rushed me.

Have you ever been rushed by an angry swordsman before? It's scary. Yes, as the Ultimate Life-form I shall admit to my fear of being rushed by a raging Mobian with a sword that's four feet long as for some reason glowing red. I dodged a swing as Dust came in and slapped him aside with his stick. The male flew back leaving his sword to fall to the forest floor. I drew my knife, this wasn't really a time for guns.

"Moonblood, this is Titan 1-1, what's your situation over?" my comns blared as I stopped a blade from gutting my by deflecting it to my left.

"Titan 1-1, I'm currently engaged with enemy forces roughly two hundred yards from secondary extraction. It's a knife fight out here I recommend bringing the pain!" I replied parrying another slash. Dust then slapped my opponent into the air slashed him three times before grabbing his shirt collar and slamming him head first into the dirt. I heard bones break.

"Holy shit..." I cursed, though I was relieved.

"I wouldn't let my guard down just yet." Dust told me pointing the katana he now held towards the road. There was another truck coming this way.

I flipped my rifle into my arms and unleashed a hail of bullets. Robotnik's men quickly shook it off and took cover. I managed to somehow miss every last one of them.

"Moonblood we're at your location, grab some cover!" I heard. I flash-stepped grabbing Dust and forcing him to the ground as the roar of a boat motor screamed into my ears. This was followed by the low buzzing of fifty caliber machine guns which stiched the ground just ahead of us with lead. I motioned Dust to follow me and the two of us crawled towards the guns. I felt another blast of heat pinprick across my back; the truck must've exploded because I don't remember loosing any Chaos Spears in their direction. I dove into the river's rushing current and ice may as well have been soaking my skin. I tried to ignore the nearly frozen river but my ACU wasn't rated to keep me warm when it was saturated with icy river water. I could only imagine how Dust felt in the freezing torrent.

"Get 'em aboard!" I heard someone shout. Dust and I were hauled out of the water by our shoulders. I sat back as the guns continued to spin up and spit rounds down at the enemies we'd just left behind.

"Package retrieved! Titain 1-1 falling back." I heard over the comns.

The boat shifted and peeled out of there taking fire from the enemy as it did. That was nothing though when the thing was shielded with bullet proof sidings.

"So you want to know what's going on?" I asked Dust.

"Yes, I believe I asked that while we were in your flying machine." Dust replied.

"Well let's put it this way, kid, it's September 22, 2169. I'm a member of the United States Army, and you've just stumbled into the middle of a war against a terrorist."

"This 'Robotnik' you keep talking about?"

"Yeah, where the hell have you been for the passed twenty years?" one of the gun operators asked

Dust sighed

"You alright?" I asked.

Silence save the buzzing of the engines as we made our way out ot sea.

"Dust?" I said though I was kinda worried that I'd said too much.

"The last thing I remember was fighting General Giaus in a volcano as it was erupting. He called me Cassius before asking if that was who I was. I'm neither him nor Jin. Giaus told me though don't forsake the world we live in. Afterwords he fell into a lava flow. I looked up...and...I..."-he started to sob.

"Hey," I said placing a hand on his back, "It's alright now. You won that fight I'm sure."

"Yes I won...we won. Because of my actions, the Moonbloods are saved from extinction. But...I lost a great deal. My friends, my weapon which guided me..."

"Look, kid, war isn't a pretty thing as you saw back there."

Dust nodded burying his face into the fold of his elbow.

"Tell you what, I don't usually do this, but how about you come back wtih me. I don't think my wife would mind you staying with us until you get back on your feet."

"That's just it."

I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't want to get on my feet here," Dust went on, "I want to find a way back to my world. I want to see Ginger and Fidget and Ahrah again all of the smiling faces back in Aurora Village..."

"I think I could help you there." I told him

"How so?"

"It's called Chaos Control, but in oder for it to wrok I need a few thing. Mostly just information."

* * *

It was about twenty or so minutes later before Dust and I found ourselves on the USS Mighty Mo II. In about 2099, the US decided to revive the Mighty Mo as well as other World War II ships. The Might Mo II was still your standard battleship but heavily modified with modern weapons and armor, it would take an assload of firepower to knock this ship to the bottom of the ocean.

"So how do you propose to get me home?" he asked

"As I said, I just need some information." I told him, "First though, is the worst part of a post mission..."

I headed into the ships lower decks,towards a sealed hatch with a sign on it that said 'Top secret clearance required' Dust was still following me.

"Um...you'll have to wait out here." I told him as I stepped inside.

It was dark on the inside of that door. Things said behind this door were supposed to be locked away and never revealed. So I con't exactly say what was said. That's what stinks about having done stuff that's supposed to be top secret, that's no recalling it because technically it never happened. A head of me there was a desk that had a panel of higher up brass. We spoke about the mission and about Dust's sudden appearence. Again, I wish I could say more, but it's top secret so I can't. I came out of there about maybe an hour later. Dust was standing idle by the door, he looked nervous but otherwise he was fine.

"So what went on?" he inquired.

"I'm not allowed to discuss that, what's improtant is that we find a way to get you back to Elysium."

"Do your people not want me here?"

I shook my head, "It isn't like that, but think about it, Dust, you don't exist in my world. One day, out of no where, some kid shows up exuding as much power as this planets hero with no birth record no parents no family and no known origins? It's clear to me Dust, we have to get you home. I've got a feeling that if we don't do this fast something terrible will happen."

Dust sighed, "Okay."

"It's nothing personal, kid, it's orders from the top plus my own concerns."

"Where do we start with this...Chaos Control thing?"

"I'll have to get in touch with a friend of mine; he'll be able to help us more then if we were to just go running off as a certain 'hero' I know would."

I then walked from the debrief deck with Dust up to the mail room. Here we had what was basically the biggest floating post office on the planet plus a bunch of phones and other means of communication. I walked to one of the open phones and punched in the numbers.

"So this is some kind of communication hub?" Dust asked looking around still somewhat nervous.

I shushed him as the reciever started buzzing.

"Hello?" was the next thing I heard after about thirty seconds, that was Tails' voice.

"Hey kid, its Shadow." I told him.

"Oh...I guess you want to speak with Sonic right?"

"No I was actually hoping you would answer. Listen I'm in a bit of a jam right now."

"Whats up?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone you know about this first."

"Shadow, c'mon, I can keep a secret."

"I was investigating one of Robotnik's bases and I sorta picked up a person who's not from here."

"Like space-travel not from around here or interdimensional not from around here?"

"Interdimensional."

"Ooh."

"I need that emerald locater you built, it'd be easier them me trying to spread my senses across the planet."

"The Emerald locater isn't exactly in working order..."

My eyes half shut, "What's wrong with it this time?"

"Well...you see...it's really a funny story when you think about it..."

"Sonic dropped it off a cliff again didn't he?"

"Um...well...he..."

I crossed my arms, "Tails..."

"Yeah, but it wasn't his fault!"

"I don't care whose fault it was. Just get the dang thing fixed. I'll be be back in town in a couple of days."

"I'll work as fast as I can."

"Alright, and make sure Sonic doesn't get a hold of it this time."

"Right."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye."

I heard a click on the other end then sighed, "Damn it faker..."

Dust hadn't interupted me which was good, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I said turning to face Dust, "This worlds greatest hero just screwed up again and got our only means of finding a couple of Chaos Emeralds destroyed. So you'll have to stay here a couple of days."'

Dust nodded, "That's fine I suppose. I can't expect things to be done instantly."

I looked at the phone again, it was now hung up and I was contemplating calling Amy or Silver to see about a place for Dust to stay once we got back to the States. It wasn't like the Army to be deployed with the Navy but I and a few other memebers of Charlie Company were the acception to that rule, for we would deploy with whoever the higher ups told us to. When you're the only Army guy in a sea of Sailors on a Navy vessel in the middle of the Chaos forsaken ocean, you can sometimes have...problems. I thanked Chaos though that I was a higher rank then just about every person on this ship. Dust however was probably going tobecome the subject of ridicule here being the only civilian...or rather I think he's a civilian. I stood, I could call them later.

"I'm going to head to the Galley to get something to eat. You hungry?" I asked the blue clad vulpine whom was recieving looks from some of the sailors.

"Those people in the blue keep staring at me." Dust commented avoiding my question.

I chuckled a bit, "If I didn't know what the hell happened to you I'd stare too."

"Is it something about my appearence?"

I nodded, "You look like some grunt that was just spit out of the Feudal Era, Dust. You could use a shower and a change of clothes."

Dust, who was still covered in the much and scum of your typical ground mission (Grass stains, dirt, mud, blood etc), gave me a look.

"C'mon I'll direct you." I told him.

It took us a couple of minutes to get to the crew quarters but once we had, showed Dust to the showers in the back. From there, I walked to the gift shop to try and find some more modern clothes for him. The shop had a few sets of blue jeans which I got and a black T-shirt that said 'Mighty Mo' in Navy Camo on the front and US Navy on the back. I paid for the items, getting a laugh out of the cashier as I did, and flash-stepped back to the crew quarters. I could hear the water still running in the shower so I made it quick.

"Dust, I'm going to set the clothes on the counter." I told him.

"Okay." he said the gave a relaxed sigh, "Man this water feels good."

I smiled and shook my head, "I'll be in the Galley if you need me."

"Where's that?"

"Just follow the signs over head when you get into the hallway."

I then left the crew quarters, I could wash off after a nice hot meal.


End file.
